Jealousy
by L' Fleur Noir
Summary: Porque nadie esta exento de sentir tal marejada de oscuros sentimientos... (KiriAsu Fluff)


_~Jealousy~_

…

_Porque nadie esta exento de sentir tal marejada de oscuros sentimientos..._

…

- Eso es todo Yuuki san, puedes retirarte.

Asuna hizo una ligera inclinación ante su tutor, y tomando su libreta de calificaciones, abrió la puerta de la oficina y salió al corredor vacío. Soltó el suspiro que no sabía que estaba reteniendo, y se permitió aspirar aire con lentitud en tanto la contractura de sus hombros desaparecía.

Sabía que su madre estaba detrás de esa inusual cita. Esa apresurada asesoría de emergencia de _Counseling _a la que no asistía desde que había vuelto de SAO, dos años atrás, había sido en extremo extraña. La excusa que recibió fue, por supuesto, sus planes para el futuro. Tema que al parecer no solo angustiaba a su madre, sino también a sus consejeros.

Ella era por demás, una de las chicas más populares de la escuela (sin buscarlo) y el promedio más alto en todas las materias, razón que debía adjudicarle a su progenitora, pues esa fue la condición que le dio para seguir allí; obtener la mejor calificación y mantenerla en los años subsiguientes, hasta su graduación.

El esfuerzo había sido duro; conservar sus buenas notas por dos años, sin fluctuar en ningún momento, mientras al mismo tiempo tomaba clases para entrar a la universidad, e intensificaba los lazos de amistad con su grupo. Y además estaba su relación con Kazuto (Kirito) Kirigaya, su novio desde hacía ya casi tres años. Si bien, su noviazgo resultó idílico en muchos aspectos solo ella sabía lo mucho que le había costado mantener al chico al margen de sus propios problemas; entre sus horas de estudio exhaustivo, la comunicación con su madre que era una especie de tire y afloje, su padre que se metía poco y nada al igual que su hermano, y los malabarismos que hacía en conseguir el tiempo necesario para ver al joven... Sentía que pronto tanto esfuerzo acabaría con ella, y el bien creado castillo en el aire que había armado terminaría por hacerse trizas cayendo sobre sus hombros...

Volvió a suspirar mientras miraba sus calificaciones, y la solicitud de ingreso a la universidad. Sus consejeros consideraban que gracias a su alto promedio podría transferirse directamente a la facultad antes de la graduación que se daría en unos cuantos meses. Su madre le había sugerido eso tiempo atrás, pero ella se había negado a considerarlo, ahora veía que la mujer había decidido tomar el asunto otra vez en sus manos, e ir un paso más allá al proponerlo directamente a las autoridades educativas de su escuela.

Asuna obviamente no quería eso, quería seguir en ese colegio hasta el fin de año escolar, pero la entrada a la universidad se hacía inminente, y si esta vez se negaba... No quería ni pensar las consecuencias si decidía declinar la oferta.

El castigo no solo recaería sobre ella, sino sobre sus amigos, y más aún; sobre su noviazgo con Kazuto.

Había solicitado tiempo. Tiempo para pensar, tiempo para posponer su decisión. Tiempo era lo que no tenía.

Guardó los papeles apresuradamente en su maletín, al notar el color gris-anaranjado del cielo y que vaticinaba lo avanzado del día. Sacó su celular para cerciorarse de la hora descubriendo que estaba muerto. Al parecer otra vez la batería había colapsado temprano. Gruñó con evidente malhumor.

- Ah ¿Yuuki san?- una voz masculina la llamó de atrás. Ella se volvió ligeramente -¿Puedo ayudarte?

- Oh Kouta kun, ¿puedes decirme que hora es?

El chico que le había hablado iba en su clase y siempre se mostraba atento y amistoso con ella. Era el capitán del equipo de fútbol soccer y era de público conocimiento que era bastante popular entre las chicas. Aunque no se le conocía novia, pero las malas lenguas decían que tenía ojos para una sola muchacha, la cual hasta el momento no se había dado por aludida.

- Son casi las cinco- respondió subiendo el cierre de su chaqueta deportiva -Recién acabó mi entrenamiento... ¿tuviste actividades en tu club?

- No pertenezco a ninguno- ella sentía que la charla se alargaba y no quería sonar descortés, pero quería seguir su camino. Sonrió en forma culposa - Voy de salida.

- Yo también. Puedo acompañarte si quieres.

Volvió a sonreír sonrojándose un poco, aún le costaba sobremanera aceptar el efecto que causaba en el género opuesto. Sobretodo porque todavía no se daba cuenta de lo encantadora y fresca que era, rasgo que los demás _sí _advertían. Por otra parte, también estaba la particularidad de ser conocida en toda la escuela, detalle que secretamente le molestaba.

- Te lo agradezco, pero voy a buscar a Kirigaya kun- manifestó, y ya no necesitó más. Era célebre la relación que ella y Kazuto tenían, y su noviazgo era sumamente conocido por todos.

Aunque eso no quería decir que fuera bien aceptado...

- Está bien- el chico le devolvió el gesto alzando una mano -Hasta mañana Yuuki san, que tengas buen día- y pasó junto a ella afianzando rápidamente los pasos.

Asuna siguió el pasillo y descendió la escalera hasta el piso de abajo donde se encontraba el aula de su novio. Normalmente no iba a buscarlo a clase, pero considerando la hora...

Abrió la puerta del salón con lentitud encontrando un reducido grupo de dos chicos y una chica que estaban haciendo la acostumbrada limpieza diaria, los cuales se detuvieron al verla.

- ¿Necesitas algo Yuuki san?- se adelantó la jovencita de cabello rubio, sin muchos ánimos de ser agradable.

- Si buscas a Kazu kun ya se fue- añadió un chico de rostro simpático a quien había visto varias veces acompañando a su novio en sus clases de Mecatrónica.

- ¿Y-ya se fue?

- Quizás esté esperándote en la entrada- revirtió notando como el precioso rostro se entristecía débilmente.

Asuna sabía que últimamente Kazuto y ella no podían volver juntos gracias a las diferentes actividades que tenían, y era ese día en la semana el único que disponían para hacerlo, momento en el que ambos salían al mismo horario.

- Si gustas puedo acompañarte Asuna kun- refirió el chico que no había hablado hasta el momento y que se acercó confiadamente hasta ella e inclinándose con el afán de convencerla, le dedicó una sonrisa galante.

- ¡Oye Tamaki kun, realmente no se puede contigo! ¿No tienes miedo de que Kazuto kun sepa de esto? No creo que le guste mucho enterarse que estas coqueteando con su princesa.

- ¿Y quien se lo dirá Haruka chan?

- G-gracias pero puedo volver sola- Asuna respondió retrocediendo un paso, poniendo distancia entre ella y el creído muchacho.

- Pero Asuna kun, no es ninguna molestia. Hemos peleado lado a lado como miembros de _K.o.B _cuando eras la vice comandante, ¿recuerdas?

¡Con razón aquel rostro se le hacía tan conocido! Era cierto, habían luchado juntos en SAO, pero en esos momentos ella era una persona fría y cruel que exigía demasiado a su tropa, lo que cambió en demasía cuando volvió a encontrar a ese espadachín negro que puso su mundo de cabeza.

- Lo agradezco en verdad, pero puedo volver sola. Además Kazuto kun debe estar esperando por mí- replicó con firmeza antes de salir -Perdón por interrumpir, gracias- hizo una pequeña reverencia a modo de corto y rápido saludo, y girando sobre sus talones volvió a recorrer el interminable pasillo notando como la tarde avanzaba. Llegó a la escalera y la descendió con rapidez.

Si lo que le habían dicho era cierto, Kazuto debía estar esperándola junto a los lockers donde guardaba los zapatos. Se apresuró por el hall desierto junto a su casillero portando una enorme sonrisa, la cual murió al no hallar a su novio por ningún lado.

Seguramente se había cansado de esperarle y se había marchado ya. Se calzó los zapatos decepcionada de que ni siquiera se hubiera tomado el trabajo de dejarle una nota de despedida en su casillero, considerando que no habrían de verse hasta la próxima semana. Pero debía recordar que Kazuto no se caracterizaba por ser el típico novio cursi y romántico que cualquier chica de su edad tendría; él era bastante tímido y reservado con sus sentimientos. Un joven de pocas palabras y acciones, profundamente misterioso y cuyo carácter la mayor parte del tiempo era sosegado. Aunque eso no quitaba que podía ser plenamente apasionado en la intimidad... pese a que le costaba tomar la iniciativa en tales ocasiones, y siempre esperaba que fuera ella la que diera el primer paso. Lo que más de una vez la llevó a preguntarse si no estaba siendo demasiado demandante con él. Cuando estaban en compañía de los demás rara vez se mostraban afectuosos el uno con el otro, era como si de pronto tuvieran vergüenza de si mismos, de sus sentimientos que llevaban tanto tiempo germinando. A veces Asuna consideraba que era más su mejor amiga, que su novia. Lo cual en cierta forma la consolaba, pues era cierto; en primer lugar fueron buenos amigos antes de dar el siguiente paso.

Sin embargo sentía que no era suficiente. A esta altura _ya _no era suficiente...

Suspiró, mientras terminaba de enredarse la bufanda al cuello y se ponía la gruesa chaqueta sobre la delgada tela de su uniforme. Acomodó su maletín y se dirigió a la salida.

- ¿De verdad no quieres que te acompañe Yuuki san?

El chico de antes, su compañero de clases, le había dado alcance cuando estaba cruzando la puerta. Asuna volteó a verlo, sorprendida de que se mostrara tan insistente. Se permitió mirarlo con atención, la mayoría de los estudiantes allí tenían algo en común; habían sido atrapados en SAO por dos años, por ende en algún momento dentro del juego debió toparse con él, pese a que no lo recordaba. Lo malo era que la mayoría _sí _se acordaba de ella. ¿Y como no? La guild a la que pertenecía -y lideraba- era la más poderosa de dicho mundo...

- Lo siento Kouta kun, en verd...

- Yo sé que esperas a ese chico- completó la frase por ella con una sonrisa conocedora -Sin embargo no lo veo por ningún lado.

Se permitió retroceder con cierto titubeo, ignorando lo que había dicho - Necesito regresar rápido a casa.

- ¿Te graduarás pronto, no es así?- la miró con pena -Por lo que no puedo dejar pasar la oportunidad pese a que sé que me dirás que no, pero realmente Yuuki san me agradas muchísimo y yo quería decirte que me gustas y...

Asuna abrió los ojos en pánico, afianzó su maletín contra su pecho -¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento en verdad...!- se inclinó avergonzada en una abrupta reverencia frente al muchacho que la veía con sorpresa -No puedo aceptar tus palabras porque yo... yo...- _'Tengo novio...' _dijo su subconsciente adelantándose a sus palabras. Más sin embargo cuando iba a pronunciarlas se detuvo. ¿De verdad era así? Ella por supuesto acataba esa verdad como propia, pero ¿Y Kazuto? Sentía que no solo su madre y la escuela estaban separándole de la persona que amaba, sino ella misma, él con su sobra o falta de acciones y palabras. ¿Sería aquel desplante una advertencia de que se estaba acabando la magia entre ambos?. Se mordió el labio enojada consigo por lo que estaba pensando, y agregó con firmeza -¡Tengo novio! ¡Tengo novio y lo amo muchísimo...!

El muchacho se permitió reír levemente, viendo como la jovencita mantenía la pose de disculpa frente a él. Alargó la mano y con suavidad la ubicó en su cabeza, sintiendo el tacto sedoso de su cabello. Ella no podía ver la expresión afectuosa de sus ojos, ni como su mano restante se cerraba inconscientemente en un puño -Sabía que dirías eso Asuna san, pero no podía dejar de intentar. Realmente Kirigaya kun tiene mucha, mucha suerte. Por favor transmítele eso de mi parte.

Ella no respondió se sentía demasiada avergonzada para verlo, pero movió sutilmente la cabeza desechando el contacto. Observó como los pies de él pasaban de largo y luego el sonido de sus pisadas se perdía a sus espaldas. Se había alejado rápidamente, el silencio que pronto la envolvió así lo afirmaba.

Se permitió alzar la vista soltando un sonoro suspiro mientras escondía los labios tras su portafolios ¿Porque se sentía tan abochornada? Era normal que las chicas de su edad recibieran ese tipo de confesión, sin embargo... ella no era una chica común, ni su vida era común. Su realidad era un caos. Y todo lo relacionado consigo estaba desmoronándose.

Abrió la puerta con fuerza y salió al exterior. La correntada helada que la recibió casi hizo que se le llenaran de lagrimas los ojos. El cielo se veía ahora gris y amenazante vaticinando que pronto empezaría a nevar, y que si no se apuraba, la tormenta la agarraría en pleno camino.

Cruzó el sendero a toda prisa, viendo el césped ocre y seco, al igual que las ramas desnudas de los árboles que danzaban junto al viento invernal. Metió la mano libre en el bolsillo y afianzó su portafolios cuando al salir a la calle no hubo signos de la moto negra que conocía tan bien, ni de su conductor.

Y ahí terminaron por morir sus esperanzas de que Kazuto la sorprendiera esperándola como había hecho varias veces en el pasado. Hundió la cabeza entre sus hombros con pura decepción y siguió caminando triste y apresuradamente hasta la estación de trenes, la cual quedaba a varias cuadras de allí.

Ascendió por las escaleras al andén y se detuvo contemplando el horario de salida de las formaciones en el panel general, en tanto intentaba ignorar el frío abrupto que sentía. El viento que soplaba era más helado aún y persistía en despeinarla.

De pronto recordó que su padre se había ofrecido en poner un chófer que se ocupara de llevarla y traerla de la escuela, pero como en ese entonces hacía ese trayecto con Kazuto, había declinado inmediatamente la propuesta. Ahora bien podía empezar a considerar dicho ofrecimiento otra vez.

El tren arribó y Asuna ascendió al vagón lo más rápido que pudo, buscando que el calor de la calefacción le diera vida a sus manos y piernas. Se quedó de pie junto a la puerta intentando no pensar, pero la ansiedad que sentía la carcomía como ácido. Quizás la sugerencia de transferirse a la universidad de inmediato no había llegado en mal momento, si consideraba los últimos acontecimientos hasta podría decir que era buena idea dejar la escuela. Eso traería aparejado otras cosas, como que podría alejarse de Kazuto naturalmente, sin que ninguno de los dos sufriera demasiado con eso... Es decir no se veían mucho, y quizás ya iba siendo hora de que terminara de rematar algo que a su entender empezaba a agonizar.

El solo pensamiento la hizo sentir culpable ¿Cómo se permitía considerar algo así...?

_~La próxima estación es; Miyanosaka_~

La voz femenina que salió de los altoparlantes la hizo despertar y apearse para salir del tren. Se preparó mentalmente para el frio que carcomería sus huesos, e ignorando la gélida sensación se concentró en caminar, consolándose con el hecho de que en unos minutos más podría relajarse en su cálida habitación gracias a la tecnología de RCT que su padre habia instalado, y quizás luego podría entrar a ALO y conversar con Yui. Siempre la ponía de buen humor intercambiar algunas palabras con su hija adoptiva. Quizás porque la pequeña era ese nexo que aún la conectaba a SAO, a ese cruel mundo de muerte, que supo enseñarle muchas cosas, y que representaba -pese a todo- uno de los momentos más dichosos de su vida. Porque allí realmente había sido feliz con Kirito.

Ese Kirito al que de pronto echaba de menos.

Se mordió el labio ignorando la quemante sensación de sus ojos, los cuales le escocieron al chocar con la gélida atmósfera, parpadeó crudamente y se concentró en incrementar la marcha.

- ¿Eh...? ¿Yuuki san?- sonó una voz detrás suyo con cierto deje de duda.

La aludida se giró deteniéndose en medio de sus pasos viendo la sorprendida fisonomía de un muchacho pelirrojo que estaba en sus mediados veinte y que ella conocía bien.

- ¿Klein san?- se permitió preguntar con perplejidad. Pues era extraño verlo fuera del juego, o fuera de las reuniones en el Dicey café, lugar al que asistía para ver a sus amigos. El muchacho en cuestión lucía una abrigada gabardina oscura y un gorro de lana a tono que casi ocultaba su cabello encendido, muy similar al de ella. Era extraño verlo vestido de esa forma, y no con su acostumbrado traje de samurai.

- Hey ¿que haces aquí?- aventuró el muchacho acercándose hacia donde Asuna seguía parada con cierto bochorno.

- Vivo en esta dirección- se apresuró a replicar señalando la calle que se extendía frente a ellos -¿Que haces tú aquí, Klein san?

- Mi jefe me cambió de sección, y mi nueva oficina queda a unas cuadras. Prefiero hacer el trayecto en tren y caminar, antes que extraviarme viajando en autobús- se tocó la cabeza riendo nerviosamente -Y no estamos en el juego para que me llames así, Yuuki san.

Eso la hizo sonreír levemente, Kazuto acostumbraba a decirle lo mismo, aunque su pedido si le resultaba difícil de acatar.

- Lo siento, es la costumbre, ahm... ¿Tsuboi san...?

- Eso suena aún más extraño, creo que no soy tan viejo para que me llames así, ¿que tal si me dices Ryoutarou?

Ella se permitió reír -Solo si tú también dejas de llamarme por mi apellido.

- Muy bien, haré el intento Asuna san- otra vez repitió la acción y se tocó la cabeza con nerviosismo -Entonces si ambos vamos para el mismo lado ¿podríamos hacer el trayecto juntos?

- Claro, es bueno tener un poco de compañía para variar.

Él le hizo un gesto de que continuara -Entonces ¿vienes de la escuela?

- Así es.

- ¿Que no es un poco tarde para que una señorita ande sola por la calle?

Asuna entrecerró los ojos viéndolo de soslayo -Oh por favor, no hables suave conmigo.

- ¡Por supuesto que no!- alzó las manos en su dirección como pidiéndole perdón -¡No quiero que Kirit... Kazuto me mate!

Alejó un mechón de cabello de su mejilla enviándolo detrás de su hombro -¿Porqué habría de matarte?- susurró en voz baja.

- ¿Porqué? ¡Preguntas el porqué! Kazuto es muy sobreprotector contigo.

Asuna lo miró escéptica pero no dijo palabra.

- ¿Acaso no suelen venir juntos de la escuela?

- Últimamente no. Sus horarios son diferentes a los míos...

- Suenas a como si rara vez se ven.

Asuna rió nerviosamente mientras seguía acomodando su cabello que el viento invernal persistía en revolver -Es bastante complicado...

- Yo siempre he admirado como han logrado mantener su relación a flote pese a todo, algunas veces hasta me dan celos... pienso en ustedes y hacen que parezca _tan _fácil encontrar a mi otra mitad- se sonrojó tocándose la cabeza muy avergonzado -Sabes que el resto de las chicas te envidian ¿verdad?

Asuna compartió su risa por unos segundos -No sé que tanto puedo tener para que me envidien...-_ 'Un noviazgo a punto de __extinguirse__ no es algo digno de envidiar... Kirito kun... ¿cuándo fue que empezamos a alejarnos __tanto__?__'_ pensó con melancolía mientras fruncía los labios y el buen humor lentamente se disipaba, dejando en su lugar la misma sensación de pesadez que la hubo acompañado desde que salio de la oficina de _Counseling_.

- Recuerdo que aquella vez te dije que muchas veces él actúa sin pensar, pero tiene buen corazón y te adora.

Ella asintió ensayando un falso mohín de convencimiento -Lo sé Ryoutarou san...

- Es evidente la electricidad que fluye cuando están juntos - siguió diciendo el joven en un rapto de exagerada inspiración -Desde que los vi juntos la primera vez supe que existía algo entre ustedes, la atracción era obvia, las feromonas se desbordaban y la tensión que los acompañaba era evidente...

- ¡Oh por favor!- exclamó riéndose sin poder evitarlo -¡Eso si que no es cierto!

- ¿Como no?- el joven se detuvo a verla. De pronto pareció muy serio y cuando habló su voz sonó distinta, muy convencida, lejos de toda broma -Sí eres espectacular Asuna, cualquier hombre se sentiría feliz de tener toda tu atención...

Ella abrió la boca pero no pudo decir palabra, al contrario enrojeció como nunca lo había hecho en su vida. Se mantuvo viéndolo con sorpresa, con ojos brillantes, y el aire atorado dolorosamente en su garganta.

- Veo que vienes muy bien acompañada- una tercera voz habló en tono grave y severo. Voz que ambos reconocieron de inmediato.

Asuna volteó hacia su costado derecho descubriendo con no poca sorpresa que estaban frente a su casa, y que Kazuto se encontraba apostado contra el muro circundante, de brazos cruzados y con una expresión para nada amigable.

- ¡Kirito kun!- exclamó con sorpresa y como no, con algo de placer agridulce.

- ¡Kirito!- el pelirrojo no fue la excepción se acercó a su amigo y le dio un fuerte golpe amistoso en el hombro – Como siempre todo un caballero esperando a su dama- el aludido lo miró de soslayo sin romper su previa posición -Yo seguiré mi camino, nos vemos; Kirito, Asuna.

- Gracias por acompañarme Ryoutarou...- hizo una ligera inclinación en su dirección a modo de saludo y se acercó a su novio -¿Kirito kun?

El joven pelirrojo siguió su camino bajo la atenta mirada del joven de cabello negro, quien tras varios minutos de quietud, y luego de que la silueta del afamado samurai se perdiera de vista, se giró a ella con pesar.

- ¿Donde estabas? Te dejé cientos de mensajes en el teléfono, e incluso te llamé varias veces- decía eso con cierto cansancio que Asuna no fue capaz de ignorar.

- La batería de mi celular murió rápido otra vez, y a último momento tuve una reunión de _Counseling_...

- ¿Porque? ¿Pasó algo?

Ella lo miró fijamente antes de sacudir la cabeza en una negativa suave -No es nada importante. Cuando salí, pasé por tu salón pero tus compañeros me dijeron que ya no estabas.

- Estuve esperándote todo el tiempo en la entrada, pero yo creía que tú te habías ido primero...

- ¿Llevas mucho tiempo aquí?- Asuna preguntó consternada, apoyando su mano fría sobre esa mejilla completamente helada.

- Cerca de dos horas creo.

- ¡Lo siento! ¿Puedo invitarte algo caliente de tomar?- preguntó con cautela pues parecía que la mala predisposición de su novio no había mermado.

- Kouta san habló contigo ¿verdad?

Eso hizo que se sobresaltara alejándose un paso hacia atrás, una ligera sombra de rubor le cruzó el puente de la nariz -¿C-como lo sabes?

- ¿Y que le dijiste?

- ¡Cómo lo sabes...!- insistió ignorando como su novio apretaba los dientes en un gesto que jamás le vio usando consigo.

- No importa como lo sé, Asuna dime cual fue tu respuesta- se había adelantado del muro y en menos de un segundo la hubo arrinconado contra la pared opuesta que circundaba su costosa residencia.

Asuna en su vida que lo había visto actuar de aquella forma, salvo claro cuando estaba en algún juego y la situación requería que su lado impulsivo y salvaje tomara el control. Pero ahora, no estaba luchando contra ningún enemigo, sin embargo veía esa expresión extraña e inquieta latiendo en las irises color plomo del joven.

- Le dije que no, tengo novio ¿recuerdas...?- respondió con un hilo de voz, notando que el rostro pétreo de Kazuto se había acercado de forma amenazante al suyo.

El silencio se instaló entre ambos como un tercer invitado. Asuna sentía el frío del concreto lacerándole la espalda, penetrando la tela de su chaqueta, y eso la hizo estremecerse un poco, cosa que él no pareció notar.

- ¿Klein te dijo algo?- prosiguió luego de la larga pausa, poniendo las manos sobre el muro a ambos lados de la cara de la sonrojada chica que de pronto hubo escondido los ojos de él.

- Ryoutarou kun me dio alcance cuando bajé de la estación, me dijo que su nuevo trabajo quedaba por aquí cerca y consintió en acompañarme y...

- Se han vuelto más cercanos ¿verdad? Puesto que ahora lo llamas por su nombre de pila como si fueran grandes amigos...

Ella decidió ignorar su exabrupto -Tú dices que es una falta de respeto usar el nombre de nuestros avatares fuera del juego.

- No le ha costado mucho convencerte de que lo llamaras así.

- ¿Ehhh...?

- Entonces... ¿Te dijo algo?- reiteró frunciendo el ceño, escaneando su encendido rostro de arriba abajo - ¿Algo que haya ocasionado que tus ojos brillen de esta manera?

Ella no encontró modo de responder a eso. Pues de pronto las palabras dichas por el joven pelirrojo _'E__res espectacular Asuna, cualquier hombre se sentiría feliz de tener toda __tu__ atención...__' _danzaron libremente en su memoria, haciendo que la olvidada incomodidad le incendiara nuevamente las mejillas, y peleara sin remedio por esconder el bochorno dentro de si. Se mordió el labio luego de unos segundos que parecieron eternos, y se dio por vencida en tanto miraba directo esos hermosos ojos grises que adoraba y extrañaba con locura, y entonces una duda surgió en lo profundo de su subconsciente la cual expresó sin pensar - ¿Kirito kun acaso... estas celoso?

La forma abrupta en la que el chico se sobresaltó abriendo desmesuradamente los ojos, hizo que reiterara con suavidad y hasta con inocencia.

- ¿Estas... celoso...?

Pero esta vez sí obtuvo una acción a modo de respuesta. Kazuto atravesó la distancia que los separaba, y haciendo alarde de una valentía que apenas sentía, ubicó las manos en las mejillas rojas de ella, y fue en busca de sus labios en un beso vehemente.

Y siguió besándola con salvaje arrojo en tanto las defensas de Asuna se desmoronaban, y se permitía seguir con cierta timidez su asalto. Jamás aquel joven la había besado de aquella forma; valiéndose de rudeza, anhelo y algo más profundo y dulce: desesperación. Su boca enardecida, descendía sobre la de ella una y otra vez casi sin darle tiempo a respirar entre un beso y otro. El ataque de su lengua -siempre gentil y amable- ahora era violento e impulsivo y la hizo suspirar audiblemente cuando acarició el interior de su boca con una determinación que ella no le conocía, la pasión que expulsaba de pronto estaba a un paso de subyugarla.

Asuna le puso la mano en el pecho apaciguándolo y rompiendo el contacto se alejó casi jadeando, con sus mejillas rojas, y los labios morados, los cuales se cubrió avergonzada con la mano libre, consciente al fin del espectáculo que estaba montando frente a su casa.

- ¿Que pasa contigo...?- murmuró con voz afectada.

Los ojos de Kazuto eran negros como el acero y brillaban enardecidos. Él no la había soltado, sus manos todavía hacían presión en sus mejillas, y antes de siquiera pensarlo estaba besándola otra vez. Esta vez con suavidad y ternura.

- Eres mía, mía...- susurraba a modo de plegaria entre roces y besos cada ves más suaves. Entonces apoyó su frente contra la de la muchacha y suspiró -Eres mía Asuna Yuuki.

Ella soltó el aire que no sabía que estaba reteniendo, sentía el cosquilleo en sus labios, en sus dedos, en su piel que clamaba por tocarlo y sentirlo.

- Kirito kun...

- Lo siento, creo que me excedí... ¿te encuentras bien...?- preguntó con suavidad tocando sus mejillas encendidas antes de enlazar sus brazos en torno al cuerpo femenino quien se estremeció ante su súbita acción. Apoyó la mejilla en aquellas hebras de cabello frío -Klein no ha logrado impresionarte con alguno de sus estúpidos coqueteos ¿verdad...?

Asuna se permitió reír, también lo abrazó con fuerza sintiéndose ridículamente feliz y eufórica - ¿Kirito de verdad estás celoso?

- ¡No lo estoy! Es solo que a él le gustas mucho.

Ella rió más fuerte -No es cierto. Ryoutarou kun solo estaba intentando ser amable conmigo.

Él no respondió, en su lugar intensificó el agarre en torno a su cintura y cerró los ojos como conteniéndose, en tanto suspiraba lentamente – A Kouta san también le gustas...

- Pero a mí no. y le dije que amo a mi novio con locura- alzó la vista y lo miró tiernamente -Pese a que nos vemos poco y nada...

- Lo siento.

Asuna sacudió la cabeza en negación y volvió a dejarse caer contra él con suavidad. Secretamente feliz de que volviera a ser el chico que tanto amaba y del cual se había enamorado.

- No tienes que disculparte, en todo caso ha sido mi culpa que hayamos estado tan distanciados últimamente- declaró con firmeza.

- Debo compartir parte de la culpa. Advierto la forma en la que todos te ven en la escuela y a veces no puedo controlarme... Me pone de mal humor.

- Kirito kun...

Él se alejó de ella para tomar otra vez su rostro entre las manos, se veía serio y resuelto -Te amo demasiado Asuna, y no estoy dispuesto a compartirte. Aunque suene egoísta eres lo único que no estoy dispuesto a compartir con nada ni nadie.

Los ojos color miel de ella se llenaron lentamente de lágrimas, parpadeó desechando la sensación y le echó los brazos al cuello. ¡Tenía tanto que decirle! Pero la felicidad que sentía, y que desbordaba de su sonrisa húmeda, aplacaba el resto de sus pensamientos. En un primer momento fantaseó con contarle lo que le habían dicho sus consejeros durante la reunión de _Counseling_, pero luego de oír sus palabras -pronunciadas con tanta solemnidad- encontró que no era necesario preocuparlo con detalles que ya pensaría más tarde en como aplazar.

Ahora que estaba segura de que su relación con el joven resistiría viento y marea, se sentía capaz de volver a pelear por su libertad, y continuar en su escuela hasta que ambos se graduaran con todos los honores. Sí, estaba realmente convencida de hacer eso.

Alzando la cabeza le dio un húmedo beso en la esquina de los labios masculinos -Te amo Kirito kun...

La respuesta que obtuvo fue un adorable sonrojo y una sonrisa hermosa, que luego de verla se dio cuenta de cuanto, cuanto lo había echado de menos.

- Te prepararé algo de comer- lo agarró de la mano, enlazando los dedos a los suyos en ese gesto tan común entre ellos -Mis padres no llegarán hasta la noche- añadió respondiendo a la secreta pregunta que bailó en los ojos de él.

Abrió la verja y se adentraron en la propiedad en el mismo momento en que las luces parpadearon y se encendieron. Se apegó al lado derecho de su novio descubriendo que ya no tenía frío. Se detuvieron en el hall, bajo la ligera sombra que proyectaba el techo sobre ambos. La lámpara que pendía sobre sus cabezas se encendió inmediatamente, sorprendiendo al muchacho que dio un pequeño sobresalto. Estar en casa de Asuna con sus padres era un riesgo que había corrido muy pocas veces y casi podía considerarlo una pesadilla. Sin embargo poner un pie en casa de su novia cuando no había _nadie _que actuara de chaperon era un riego aún mayor...

- Kazuto kun ¿que estas pensando...?- le preguntó juguetona acercando los labios rojos a su oído, y añadió con una pequeña risita -Creo que me gusta esta nueva faceta de Kazuto celoso, consideraré provocarlo más seguido si voy a conseguir que actúe de esa forma conmigo...

El pobre muchacho se sonrojó sin remedio mientras se alborotaba el cabello ignorando las carcajadas de su novia -¡No es gracioso!

Asuna dejó de reír y adoptó una expresión sarcástica -Recuerda eso la próxima vez que decidas hacerte el héroe en algún juego y salvar a la damisela de turno.

- ¿De que estás hablando?- le rebatió con extrañeza arqueando las cejas con curiosidad.

_'¿De verdad es tan ingenuo?'_ sonrió internamente. Luego negó para si y tomándolo de la mano lo metió al abrigo de su hogar, cerrando la puerta tras ambos.

_'Mientras decidas seguir corriendo esta aventura conmigo no me importa lo demás. Quédate a mi lado siempre, por favor...'_

Kazuto seguía observándola con extrañeza como esperando que continuara hablando. Ella tan solo se dio la vuelta, y estirando sus labios rojos le sonrió.

* * *

><p><em>Nota:<em>

_Awwwww siempre quise ver a Kirito celoso, el único que logró 'despertar' levemente sus celos fue Klein. Debido a esa idea de explotar un lado oscuro y descontrolado de nuestro protagonista nació esto xD_

_En realidad este es un pequeño piloto, de un long fic que esta carcomiéndome el cerebro xD mas o menos abarcaría un cuadrado amoroso entre Sinon- Kirito- Asuna y Klein, por lo que decidí empezar por este oneshot a modo de prologo autoconclusivo para ver que tan bien me va. Y por si a alguien le interesaría leerlo pues que avise!._

_Tengo tanto que decir, jajajaja, porque me enerva que Asuna sea la única que sufra ante los coqueteos conscientes e inconscientes de las chicas que rodean a Kirito ¡Es injusto! Debería aparecer alguien que despierte los celos del espadachín y le de una cucharada de su misma medicina... pero como al parecer eso es como pedirles peras al olmo, recurrimos a escribir fics donde dar rienda suelta a nuestra imaginación._

_Por favor! Quienes sean fans de Kirito y Asuna como yo agreguenme a su facebook, amaría conocer gente obsesionada con esta lindura de pareja (si van a mi profile, encontrarán el link a mi face)_

_Gracias por leer, y reviews? Me encantaría saber que opinan al respecto._

_Feliz Navidad, y gracias por aceptarme en este fandom n_n_

_Sumi chan _


End file.
